Merry Churisutimasu
by Eogrus
Summary: North visits Tokyo...


Santa Claus is much busy, he is in Tokyo delivering presents to secular children of chimney less houses. North much dislikes Japan, he is christian saint enemy of Buddhism and Shinto, so whenever he can get away with it he murders ten thousand children and hangs their corpses on sushi restaurants. He is now descending upon an unfortunate victim, he has his axe ready to cut...

"SANTA!"" Usagi cheers, jumping on the jolly russian man of putridity arm pits.

DARNMITS! This uncharacteristically blonde cunt of lunar pussy has prevented the slavic character of despicability from executing her younger brother, who is fast asleep, hanging on to his his teedy bear, a Damien Crosse plushie. North is much unhappy, especially because this is a grown woman, he is only aroused by the dismembered remains of children.

"Oh Santa, I've been waiting all these years for you to come, and I finally catch you!" squeaks the Usagi Serena girl of serpentine pig tails, "So, do you want some cookies and milk?"

North is very pensive. If he manages to distract her he might get away with his misdeed.

"Yes, my darling girl of selenic sensibilities, I would much like some oreos and hot chocolate."~

"Oh, I have oreos but not enough cocoa to create hot chocolate drink of thick condensation" cries Usagi, she is very sad.

"Don't you worries my little girl" says North, handing her ten thousand yen, "You can go buy some cocoa down the street. Do not worry, I do not mind waiting."

"Yay!" says serenity the Serena, who jumps out of the window into the street, breaking her legs into bloody smithereens, but happily running to the store on her arms.

Indeed, North would still be there, but only because he would spend his time cutting Shingo into tiny little morsels. So North relaxed, closed the doors and windows with anti-sound proof wires, refined his axe, and approached the bed, smiling like a wooly rhinoceros before insipid fungi turds. He carefully removes the sheets, exposing the sexy underage boy body of desires. The deliciously hotness 12 year old torso is almost shameful to be cutted into beef, but Santa does not care. He takes out his filfthy wart covered cock to masturbate to the ensuing carnage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKER!?"

North turns. It was...Rei!

"OMFG SANTA IS PEDOPHILE THATS IT YOU SICKO PERV I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MARS POWER ATTACK!" says the Sailor Mars, transforming into her fufku dress of red carmite high heels and shinto transparent talismans of onmyodo abhorrence.

Vicious red flames of hellish martian landscape throw themselves at the Santa face, burning North's beard and hair and skin and occipitofrontalis complexes and lips and eyes and nares and nostril hair and ears and the pure white calcium underneath it all. North can't even scream, his facial tissues are burned to blackened ash in a matter of seconds, leaving only the blackened skull bones in the face. The back of the head isn't burned so deeply, but the skin is reduced to a necrotic crisp that oozes pus from the orifices. The brain is still okay, Rei made it so that he would still live to feel the beating she was going to give him.

"HIGH HEEL KICK OF DESPICABLE DESPISABILITY!" and Raye kicks the North in his gall bladder with her high heel, dislodging his intestines and filling the room with gore and putrid black diarrhea.

"DEMENTIA DEVIANCY FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX UPON A BAMBOO BRANCH ON CHAOYANG!" she says, engulfing her fists on fire and kicking his testicles, burning them into a mostly blackened crisp aside from the ducts themselves, now a reddened jelly mess filled with pus-like sperm that oozes erratically.

And now the grand finale.

"DIVINE HEAVEN BEAST FLAME OF THE STARS SO WEDDED IN THE NORTHERN LAKE IN THE PLEIADES!" Rei then throws taslimas at North's heart, head and penis, and makes them all explode with the brilliance of a thousand flames and the heat of the dying Sun.

Santa Claus and his reign of religious intolerance is no more!

"Santa, I have returned with the coccoa!" says the Usagi, on a turbo wheel chair with laser beams that destroy the windows.

But the poor girl is much distraught at finding the scene before her, the charred remains of her saviour the Saint Nick, with her friend, Raye Hino, using the scorched fingers to masturbate herself in both holes!

"REI HOW CAN YOU DO SUCH A THING YOU KILLED SANTA YOU BETRAYED ME YOU MUSTN DIE! SAILOR MOON POWERS OF THE SELENE LIGHT OF DIVINITY UNFOLD!"

And so Sailor Moon fires a blast of UV radiation at the Rei pussy, melting it off into a bloody paste that runs down her legs. The laser of carcinogenic light keeps moving upwards, cutting her uterous in half, cauterised her internal orgas into blackened fondue, oozing purple fluid caused by the radiated blood interacting with the charged pus. The fluid flows down her legs, melting the flesh down there into exposing the lower limb bone elements. Rei still stands, albeit in complete and utter agony, thanks to Usagi's bounds of pure gamma ray light, which secure her in a crucifixion posse. The hand tissues have been completly melted off, exposing the digital phallanges which hang limp, hints of sinew still attached and provoking occasional spasmic movements, a parody of her healthy manus.

All this fuckery has attracted Jack Frost, creator of mischief and most anarchical chaos. He sleeps into the room, and is most utterly shocked at the scene before him, Usagi the Sailor Moon abusing her light powers to brutally anihilate her own friend! He finds North's scorched remains, and he is mildly aleviated, he must dislikes the rigidity homophobic slavic fellow of intolerance intentions. Then he finds the original prize, the young Shingo, sliping inoccently in his bed with the covers removed, his torso wearing only a small, almost bra-like wife beater and his ass covered by tight white undies panties. Jack is much aroused, he rips the underwear to expose the supple 12 year old arse, grasping the buttocks with perverted fulgid fervor. He spreads them wide open, revealing the little rosaceous pucker anus of amicability pleasures. It is very miniscule and clean, it is clear that Shingo is anal virgin, and must be deflowered. So Jack Forst sticks out his tongue, and rims the young japanese boy, licking the anus with his muscular tentacle of deviancy deviation. He licks and licks, savouring the strawberry taste of the ring of panacema, licking his taint all the way down to the prepubescent ignoramus balls, then licking all the way up again to the anus, penetrating it with the tongue like it was an ostrich penis on emu sordid cloaca.

Shingo moans softly at all of this, he dreams that he is riding a wonderous pony with an elegant unicron horn. Shining Armour, it is called.

"Shining Armour, is it true you fought off entire legions of changeling abominations of arthropod pterostigmas of woe?" asks felicity the japanese boy.

"Yes my dear, my sister the Princess Twilight of alicorn terpsymbrotic wings of infamy has aided me in the anihilation of the insectile pests of duplicitous modus operandi so immorally charged."

Shining Armour then stops trotting his gallop of ages, stopping before the Canterlot royal gardens. He gently lets the little boy slide off his rump, laying him into the spcaious roots of a tree, his legs spread and his lions well exposed.

"Now baby, we're going to play a game grown ups do all the time. It is called sex."

So Shining Armour begins to sniff the pantied genitals of the Shingo, licking the young balls and cock through the fabric. Shingo is most unconfortable, this feels wrong, but he cannot stop Shining Armour, he cannot bring himself to tell him to stop licking and sucking his clothed genitalia. So he resigns, whimpering and moaning softly as the unicorn rips his underwear open, exposing his little erect penis.

"Wow, you got hard from this. Such a good little fag" cackles Shining Armour malevolently.

Meanwhile, on the real world, Usagi's death beam is rising up the Rei body, almost hitting her heart!

"Usagi, if you truly value everything good about the world, please cease this revenge and save your brother!" says Rei wisely.

"Ah, you're trying to trick me so that I cannot perform my holy vengeance of Horus on your sorry putridity pussy! Not gonna work, whore of the Mars!"

"Listen Serena, your brother is being raped both in the astral realm and the heaven realm. If you allow this perversion to happen, the cum of Jack Frost will make him his slave, Shing's heart will be FROZEN!" (geddit like in the Disney movie)

Usagi believes in Rei's palestry for a seconds, and turns her head. She is much surprised, Jack Frost is positioning his penis on the sleeping Shingo's arse! Usagi is much horrorfied, but she finds that scene very erotic, so her nasal veins become varicose and explodes, showering her Sailor fuku with dark red blood from the heart chambers. Serena cries, she does not know what to do! On the one hand, she does not want to lose her true family member, unlike her devil whore mother to takes seventy thousand cocks up her ass every day, or her father who is a vagabound Duck Dynasty fan. She is must conflicted, what can and will she do!?

Meanwhile, on the astral realm of Equestria, Shining Armour humongous horse cock is fluidity engorged with blood from the depths of the pericardium. His mushroom penis of fungi sticky cum aproaches the Shingo mouth.

"Lick it, bitch."

Fearfully, the boy obliges, licking the phallic head. It tastes like white cheese, which makes him sick because he is lactose intolerant. Shining Armour much dislikes this restraint in the passions of lucidity lust, so he shoves the whole thing in the Shingo mouth.

"If I feel one teeth your dentary is going to wish for the dentist drill!" raors the evil pony.

Shingo whimpers, crying bitter rape tears as the horse fucks his mouth, first slowly to accomodate, then rapidly and viciously skull fucking him, the penis entering his throat, doing down his esophagus and trachea with velocity thrusts. Shingo cries much more, he does not like the gagging, the suffocation or the precum in his lungs, but this is much arousive for the young pervert boy, so he masturbates furiously as the unicron makes him his little sissy slave, his right hands fapping the cock and his left introducing two fingers on his virginated anus for the first time.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost is beginning to introduct his penis to the little virgin butt ring of the sleeping Shingo! He has lubed the arse with his saliva, olive oil and liquid nitrogen, so the pink anal is very glisterning and moist, arousing the perverted old teen even more. With one soft thrust, he enters his length on the 12 year old boy asshole, moaning softly. The sleeping, unconscious boy also moans, though he also gargles because of the Shining Armour roughlessness. But Usagi will not allow, she cares more for her brother than sexy yaoi of woe and depredations.

"Hey you ugly albino shit, you're not going to enslave my baby brother!" says bravely Serena, "SAILOR MOON HEAVEN BEAM OF DELIGHTNESS OF LOVE AND WONDER!"

And she fires a golden beam of carcinogenic radiation that gives Jack Frost the skin cancer, but he relents, he waterbends a wall of ice to defend himself. He then bloodbends at her, controlling her arms and making her pick up putrid green mucose snot from her nostrils and put it in her pussy! He then twists her already pretty much useless legs, rotating them in unnatural angles until they snap off, bloodly ripping the legs off the body.

"HAHAHA shitty Sailor you will never prevent my scheme of stealing your brother's ENERGY!"

And his thrusts increase in the Shingo anus! Likewise, Shining Armour's vicious face fucking throat punching cockalicious penis of wonder rams the boy's upper body with much vice and calamity. Shingo moans louder moans like trampled wombat on a ride to Tasmania. Jack Frost humps harder and harder like whale penis on boat motor, his unmerciful prostate bullying cause the younger boy to cum for the first time. He in turn ejaculates on the astral realm. Jack lasts longer, but the contracting anal muscles of the unvirginated arse are milking him like dairy buffalo on Alaska ranges. He is almost ejaculating

"No, Shingo!" cries the Usagi.

But no desesperation, Rei is there! The savant duty of Sailor Senshi is more powerful than the ravages of the flesh and mind, so she powers up, her heart still beats strong like the drums made of angel skulls and dried endometriums.

"SAILOR MARS POWER ACTIVATE HEAVEN GATESOF TIAN UNFUSED!" shouts the Rayea, and a blast of holy firelight emerges from the depths of her destroyed pussy.

So, as the Jack Frost almost ejaculates, a holy blast of yang flames hits him right in the Anahata, sending him flying across the room! He orgasms in the air, ropes of cum of the purest black darkness filling the air in entropic dismay. A black hole is opened in the air, sucking the screaming Usagi by the face! Her skin is completly ripped off from her rostrum, then the eyes balls, then the lips and nose, then the teeth, then the rest of the facial musculature, then the hair, then the ears and finally her skull is plunged into the black hole, completly triturating her cranium and smashing her brain, terminating her pitiful senshi life. Because of the destruction of her cerebrum her bowels unleash themselves and soil her panties with putridity brownness, which gets sucked up to her torso, soiling her upper clothes and body. Slowly does the process of celestial masciation begin, her body smashed into butterflies of blood and veneral diseases as the gravitational pull destroys her. The Jack Frost is much pissed off, he has had his balls drained of evil and blackness so he cannot perform his devil spell again, not unless he kills ten thousand little girl's vulvas.

"Curses! I would have gotten away with this if it wasn't for your meddling sailors and your retarded cats!" curses the Jack very meanly.

Rei much disliked the tone of his voice, so with what little strength she had she sat on the Usagi wheelchair and fired a bright gamma ray laser at Jack, completly melting his face off into a bloody pulp. The laser also fried his brain, so he shits his internal organs, which get sucked into the black hole. Now the Jack torso is a hollow body, so Rei uses her devil asian powers to ignite the Yin within, so Jack burns from the inside out, exploding like a sack of HIV potatoes. Two of the guardians, the devil creatures borne from humane phantasies, are no more.

With all the villains and her friend sucked into the void, Rei has nothing more to live for, so she releases herself from the wheelchair and gets sucked into the void, her face violently smashed into red and white stuffing instantly as the entirely of it has entered the black hole. But before she died, she had written one last Shinto satanic talisman, so the love within her heart ignited in a torrent of flames in the darkness of space. The flames of love and light and Christmas burned the devil blackness of the Ahriman Krampus, so the black hole was negated, and instead it was coverted into a supernova blast of pure white light that utterly obliterated the Tsukino household, and indeed all of Tokyo.

Except Shingo, who, still covered by blankets, was sound asleep. When he woke up in the morning, he found something rubbing against his still gaping anus. Still sleepy, he couldn't quite put a finger on it, as his dreams became pure blankness after Jck Frost was removed from his butt. He did feel an equine scent, though.

"You are my sexual slave, bitch" said Shining Armour.


End file.
